<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bad End by JadeEnder</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480654">Bad End</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeEnder/pseuds/JadeEnder'>JadeEnder</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Altered [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), but also poor four..., ok now i promise im done with the series, this ones dark yo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:48:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeEnder/pseuds/JadeEnder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wind pulled away from Callous as the dark prepared to stab him through the chest and retrieve the fallen mirror. Maverick appeared in the periphery of Wind’s vision, and after a second Callous faltered, his knife dropping and disappearing into nothing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Altered [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1449070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bad End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Jumping back in time a few chapters I present to you an alternate ending to the altered series. A bad ending, a not good, terrible ending. This really is the last installment I'm going to do with this series. But please enjoy, or be horrified, as we watch a true descent into madness.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Wind pulled away from Callous as the dark prepared to stab him through the chest and retrieve the fallen mirror. Maverick appeared in the periphery of Wind’s vision, and after a second Callous faltered, his knife dropping and disappearing into nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dark turned into a living pin cushion, tiny blades of darkness protruding from his skin. Callous fell to the ground writhing in pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ma...ma..maverick?” Wind questioned as the one in question fell to his knees. Instead of responding he started to laugh, a crazy, deranged laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That felt good.” Another string of insane laughing. “He was so busy worrying about you he completely forgot about me. You know, hurting people is fun. He had the right idea all along.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The crazy look in Mavericks eyes was terrifying Wind who attempted to crawl backwards using his one not broken leg. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Several hundred yards away all the other darks turned to the direction where they could now sense a growing power.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no no.” Curse said as he was still tending to a now awake Four.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s happening?” Four questioned still somewhat delirious from his healing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Someone’s about to turn and I have a sinking feeling I know how it is.” Curse sighed and turned to look back at the battle in front of them, Callous’s regimented army was now in complete disarray. Their formation and tactics completely thrown out the window.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Turn into what?” Ravio questioned from beside him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Into a true dark.” Was all Curse said. Within seconds, the confused Four was one his feet running for the direction he saw the darks starring at. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come back!” Curse yelled. But there was no stopping him as Four raced across the field he split in four new links, his color coded personalities. He passed by an injured Savage and Noble who were completely transfixed starring at the distance. Savage’s wolf ears sticking up alertedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now to dispose of this problem.” In one swift move Maverick decapitated the weakened Callous who’s body faded away into black dust. Picking up the mirror Wind had dropped as the light continued to back away Maverick crushed it easily. “Not even the real one.” He complained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maverick!” Four voices called out to him as the multi color heroes ran up. Behind them the remnants of Callous’s army fled as they were freed from his control. The rest of their allies began to follow Four knowing something was wrong even though they couldn’t feel it the same way the darks could. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh look its the quadruplets. Well you’ve done alot of good haven’t you? I killed Callous but I still need to destroy that damn mirror. So I’ll finally be free of that bastard.” Maverick looked down then looked around his eyes glowing blood red despite the night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maverick, what are you doing?” Green questioned as he and Vio approached slowly, Red and Blue peeling off to move the injured Wind back closer to the others. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dark sighed before answering. “I’m doing something I failed to do years ago. See all the time working for Callous reminded me of something, of the strength I had before I took orders from a pathetic light. And now that Callous is gone and I don't have to follow his commands I can do what I want. And I’m going to start by taking care of the last hurdle on the way to my goal. I’m going to do what no other dark has ever managed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to kill my light.” A spear of darkness sailed through the night and hit Green square in the chest as everyone ignited into action. But a wall of shadows pushed forward cutting them off from Maverick and his light(s?). “Tsk tsk no intruding.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shadow, stop it. We’re your friends! We have always been.” Vio pleaded as he held Green who was looking completely shocked at the spear in his heart. “Green is going to die if you don’t let us get help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s the idea.” Maverick drew Dragon Fang, the very sword his light has made for him and stabbed Vio in the gut, twisting the blade as they locked eyes. The light in Vio’s eyes died as his counterparts screamed out in pain. They watched helpless as a piece of their soul died.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And only moments after Green slumped forward, dead as finally the loss of blood caught up with him. The remaining two went feral, they were insane. Without their other halves, their more logical halves, they became like animals. And so they too died as Maverick completed his task. Done what none of the other darks, not Callous or Eternal had ever accomplished. He killed his light.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The links and the other darks watched from behind the translucent screen of darkness helplessly as Four died. And once the task was done Maverick was consumed in a cocoon of darkness, an immense power building as he faded off into the realm of shadows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wall of darkness disappeared and the links ran forward, brandishing potions and fairies in bottles. But it was too late. Nothing they tried worked and the group was seized with an intense sort of sadness. In a way a part of each of their souls was gone as well, Four had been one of them, and their souls were linked by the hero's spirit. Which had been ended well ahead of his time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maverick reappeared in Callous’s fortress, the place emptier than it had even been before. The dark, the new true dark panted as he felt a ripple effect throughout the world. Every creature knew what had just been created. And every monster, shadowling, and shadow ran.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>